I Have Yet To Discover My Destiny
by RoseMarie Fanfics
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* Blumiere and Timpani have sacrificed their lives to save all worlds, and Nastasia is absolutely heartbroken. Can she learn to smile again? With the help of her friends, definitely. One-shot. This is my first fanfic posted here. Enjoy!


A/N: Yeah! My first fanfiction! This is so exciting! This is after Blumiere's death. Set in Nastasia's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Paper Mario. Everything belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Darkness turns to shadow and shadow turns to light in about five seconds. I shield my eyes, not only to free myself of the stinging brightness, but to also try and block out what I know is true. Blumiere explained it to me. He must be gone.

I quake slightly, realizing it fully for the first time. The thought pounds at my head, holding a steady rhythm. 'Blumiere is dead. Blumiere is dead. Blumiere is dead.' He died. It's such a horrible thing to even comprehend, let alone try to keep a straight face while thinking. But that's what I have to do. The orderly secretary, her face a neutral mask. I wouldn't be surprised if people question if I even HAVE feelings. Eh, like anyone would care.

"'Ey, lass. You a'right there?" O'Chunks. The burly, bulky idiot. Don't get me wrong, he's a very nice man. He's comforting, kind and considerate, but I don't think anyone would see him as my 'type.' I know how he feels about me. I can read people, especially the people who let their emotions show. It's not part of the hypnotizing business that I have to deal with; it's just looking with a careful eye. Listening with an attentive ear. I can read them better than they can me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright." I have to stay normal. I can't break down. I've been known to people, especially Mimi, as a shoulder to cry on. I don't want the tables to turn on me.

I get up, slowly. Water wells up behind my glasses, but I hastily brush it away. I must stay like this. A wall that no one can break. I nod slightly to everyone in front of me, and that reveals to be a lot of people. The four Heroes of Light stand before me, along with Merlon. Beside them I see Mimi and O'Chunks. I guess they were the only truly loyal minions. Besides myself, of course.

Merlon speaks. He says the words I want to deny so badly, but can't. The words that I want to hide from, but they always find me. "Count Bleck is gone."

I can't take it. I just can't. I collapse on the ground, bawling like I did when I was five. My eyes, after what feels like hours, can't cry anymore. I take in a few deep, shuddering breaths and sit there until a hand offers to help. It's Mario, his gloved hand right in front of my own pale blue palm. I take it and he pulls me up. I smile at him warmly. The Hero of Light is much kinder than we thought back in the castle.

The castle. That brings to mind the horrible news. Almost on instinct, I replay what Merlon told us. 'Count Bleck is gone.' Gone...

"The Count is not dead," I proclaim happily. The smile on my face reflects just how I feel. The wall has broken, but I don't care. I'd rather people see me for who I am. "At least, I don't think he's dead. I believe that the Count, after endless years of searching, has finally found his love, Timpani. And now that he has, he can spend the rest of his life with her. They're somewhere where they can be together, like what they always wanted." Tears of happiness run down my face in two crystal clear, shimmering lines. I find out that I am not the only one crying tears of joy. Princess Peach, Mimi, and even Luigi smile, joy taking over the sorrow.

I am so caught up in my thoughts that I do not hear the rest of the conversation until a gruff, powerful voice speaks. "Make a path!" Bowser shuffles out of the crowd and starts to head toward the Saffron's shop. Once I notice that the others are following, I do the same, chatting with Mimi about my wardrobe. Apparently, my closet is in desperate need of a do-over. I chuckle slightly at Mimi's spunk. She's such a fun, energetic girl. I'm sorry this happened to her.

I notice that Peach and Merlon stick behind by the door to Castle Bleck. I keep walking, because I already know what they're talking about. The Count and Timpani ARE together, I know it. They were meant for each other.

But, I learned something from the whole fiasco. Don't linger in the past too long. So I won't. The Count and Timpani may be alive, but I may not ever see them again. I will not wish for Blumiere and live in sorrow. No, I will try to move on, and live a full and exciting life. Blumiere and his wife have found their destiny. I have yet to discover mine.

* * *

A/N: So... How was it? I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you guys like it too. R & R, please!


End file.
